Ben K. Levin
Ben K. Levin is Ben Tennyson's descendant from the future who unlike his family is evil and did not become a hero. He is an Osmosian, Anodite, and human hybrid because he is actually the great grandson of Kevin E. Levin and Gwen Tennyson. Biography: Ben Levin is the great grandson of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson who eventually married in their adulthood. Which means he inherited Kevin's Osmosian powers and his grandmother's Anodite heritage. He unlike so many of the male Tennyson spawns is able to use his mana powers. As he was trained to use them by his father whose father taught him the same way. It seems that much like Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, their descendants wanted to use their powers to be a hero. However Ben did not and became a criminal and because of that is constantly at war with his family who all constantly look down on him. As for one, he hated living in the shadow of his two famous ancestors, nor did like ever being compared to them. He wanted to be his own man and didn't even like his ancestor as a person nor as a hero. So he rebelled against his family and decided to become a criminal instead and he loves doing it. His family sees him as a disgrace to the Tennyson and Levin families, but also to his names. As he was indeed named after his famous ancestor Ben Tennyson and his middle name is Kevin after his great grandfather. Although he doesn't seem to care about his family name or his family in general. Ben, however of course knows about his famous ancestor and namesake and some day hopes to meet and fight him one on one. As for one he doesn't care about his lineage, plus hates being compared to his ancestor all the time. In fact he is counting on it as in his era, time travel is much easier than before. He hopes to someday go back in time and meet then eventually kill his ancestor. As he and a few others of his family see Ben Tennyson as more of a reckless joke than a hero. Personal facts *Ben can actually harness his Osmosian powers and Anodite powers as well. However he prefers to use his Anodite powers as he thinks they are more fun and destructive. *He is a spitting image of Ben as a teenager and even his family have mentioned that so many times. However he has the black hair of the Levin family. *His eyes are two different colors which the reason for is unknown to him and his family. However some believe that it might have to deal with the fact of his mixed alien, mutant, and human DNA. *His middle initial is Kevin as an homage and tribute to his great grandfather Kevin Levin. *He is like Ben as he is quite a joker, but like Gwen in the fact he is calm, smart, and very adept at martial arts. *He prefers to be called Benny instead of Ben to separate himself from his ancestor. Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Tennyson Family Category:Male Villains Category:Osmosians Category:Anodites Category:Villains Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Mutants